The Bonds We Share As A Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel gets into some mischief when she playfully scares her brothers and they get her back and their niece Chelsea gets caught up in the playful moment too.


**Just a cute short story that came to me one day. I only own Rachel and Chelsea. Shocks and Vamps belong to guestsurprise who gave me permission to use them and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **The Bonds We Share As A Family**

Rachel slipped quietly into Feedback and Shocks' room that morning with a huge grin on her face. She was planning on getting them back for scaring the daylights out of her the other day. They hadn't planned on scaring her, but her reaction had left them laughing hard and she now wanted to get them back.

She moved towards them and saw them sleeping on the huge bed and grinned, bracing herself and then, after a moment, she leapt on the bed.

"HI-YAH!" she screamed out.

Feedback and Shocks both jumped three feet off the bed with yells of fright and Shocks actually reached out and grabbed onto the overhead light, hanging from it. Rachel began laughing hard as she saw him and Feedback was plastered to the wall with a scared look on his face that was priceless.

"Payback, boys," she teased in an overdramatic voice.

They saw she was grinning hugely and Feedback unplastered himself from the wall while Shocks let go of the overhead light and bounced on the bed as he tried to get his breath back. Finally, they looked at her with slightly upset looks that turned to huge grins in a moment.

"For us or for you?" asked Shocks and Rachel saw the looks on their faces and knew she was their target. With a giggle, she ran out and they ran after her.

Chelsea was looking at some of the pictures in the hall when Rachel came running out. "Aunt Rachel?" she asked in confusion.

"Chelsea! Run, sweetie!" said Rachel in-between laughs as she ran past and gently grabbed Chelsea's arm, gently pulling her along as the fourteen-year-old saw Shocks and Feedback running after them and were gaining.

"What's going on?" asked Chelsea as she ran to keep up with her aunt.

"I got your uncles back for scaring me the other day," said Rachel, who suddenly shrieked in surprise as Shocks tackled her, holding her with her back to his chest and she squirmed as she laughed, but he held her down and chuckled when Feedback grabbed Chelsea.

"Hey! I'm innocent!" Chelsea cried out.

"Perhaps," said Feedback. "But I'm feeling playful right now."

"As are we," said a familiar voice and they saw Whampire and Vamps come near them. Whampire smiled at his brother.

"Should we help?" he asked.

Vamps grinned. "They'll be easy to tickle," he said as he moved towards Rachel, who struggled as she giggled, but Shocks didn't let go. Whampire kneeled down near Chelsea, who looked a bit scared.

* * *

Water Hazard and Rook came in the front door and let out deep sighs. "Finally home," said the red, aquatic alien.

"Yes," Rook nodded. "That mission was a rough one."

Squealing giggles made them both jump and they headed upstairs to see Rachel being tickled by Vamps and Shocks and Chelsea being tickled by Whampire and Feedback. The girls were trying to escape, but the four aliens were too strong and laughed along with them.

Shocks then spotted them. "Hey, bros," he said, making the other three pause in tickling the girls and look to see who he was talking to.

Rook smiled as he watched his love squirm out of Shocks' grasp and run over to him. "My hero is here to save me!" she said in a overdramatic voice, making the others laugh as Chelsea also got free of her uncles and raced to her father, who chuckled.

"What was going on?" he asked.

"Just getting Rachel back for scaring us," said Feedback. "And Chelsea got caught up in the game too."

Rachel laughed. "I wish I had a camera to take a picture of your faces after I made you both jump sky high," she said, hugging Rook, who hugged her back.

Chelsea grinned and held up a camera. "I got the picture," she said. "And I'm going to ask Uncle Frankenstrike to print it."

"Oh, no you don't," said Shocks and he and Feedback chased the teenager as she ran downstairs, but when they caught her, they found she had fooled them with a false camera.

"Oh, trying to pull a fast one, hmm?" asked Feedback.

Rachel laughed. "I taught her well," she said.

Rook smiled at his love. "Did you teach her how to escape them before they can tickle her?" he asked playfully.

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, I haven't figured that one out yet," she said, still grinning as she, Rook, and the Vladat brothers laughed at hearing Chelsea squeal with laughter and giggles as the Conductoids tickled her to pieces playfully, their chuckles mixing with her laughter and making the others smile in amusement as well.

* * *

 **I just couldn't resist. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
